1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a charging device for an electronic device including a secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as portable terminals, portable music players, digital cameras, gaming devices, and small-sized PCs include a secondary battery built therein. The secondary battery is charged utilizing a charging device. The charging device is typically a device that is connected between a commercial power source and the electronic device and that converts an alternating voltage obtained from the commercial power source into a direct voltage suitable for the electronic device to supply charge power to the electronic device.
A connection portion that connects the charging device to the electronic device uses a connector and terminals that may have a variety of shapes. Some electronic devices incorporate a magnet in the connector so that the charging device and the electronic device are connected to each other using a magnetic force. Such a connector allows a user to easily connect the connector. In addition, the connector is easily disconnected in the case where the user trips over a cable for the charging device, for example. Therefore, advantageously, the main body of the charging device is not pulled to fall down, and degradation of and damage to the cable and the connector can be prevented.